My Ai
by Aleu The Lunar Wolf
Summary: A remake of my old story Aiko. Ai in Japanese means love. I stink at summary's so read. AlbelxNel, FaytxMaria with a bit of CliffxMirage. I also inculded three of my own characters in this.
1. Another Boring Day

(( Ho hum another fan fiction.

Amaya: Why the hell have you not included me in any of these?

Me: Um…

Miyoko: I'm not in many either

Me: Ok ok fine fine I'll let you guys be in this one. Ok? It will be a re-make of my old story Aiko that I discontinued.

Amaya: Fine by me

Miyoko: Ok

Me: Ok people for those who don't know Miyoko or Amaya I shall post their stats. Miyoko won't be that hard to picture, but Amaya is.

Name: Amaya Taini

Gender: Female

Age: 347

Species: Horned Wolf

Description: Ugh here we go. She's about the size of a lioness with midnight black fur. The fur around her neck is thicker then the rest and it acts almost like a mane. Her fur is a lighter black from her face down her neck and chest under her stomach to her….-coughs- butt. Her tail is dipped like a foxes in a lighter black. Two small silver horned poke up and then forward out of her head by her two pointy ears. Her eyes are basically a shining silver color.

Personality: I'll let you people find out in this short story. Though she has a sarcastic nature and likes to pick on Albel and Cliff. She doesn't pick on Fayt because he's like a brother to her.

Abilities: She's good with most Symbology and holds many attacks such as Wolf Claw andDark Lighting

Name: Miyoko Misae

Gender: Female

Age: 234

Species: Three Tailed Fox

Description: White from head to toe, she has three fluffy white tails and a small white hair tuff that drapes right between her softly blue eyes. Her fur seemed to give off a misty glow.

Personality: Bleh she doesn't talk much and seemingly likes to hang around Maria a lot.

She's startled easily and has a quiet personality.

Abilities: Very good with Symbology and has Physic abilities as well as telepathy.

Ok now on with the story!

Disclaimer: Sorry people. Still trying to get Albel to skip through that field of flowers with the My Little Pony doll. -glares at Albel-

Albel: No way Maggot!

Me: Eh…

My Ai

Boredom over swept them both as two young women sat in the living room(What else to you call it?) of the Castle in Aquios. The one on the left side of the room was a young red haired woman who went by the name of Nel Zelpher. The famous Crimson Blade. The on right side of the room was a 19 year old blue haired women with a fox curled up in her lap was none other then Maria Traydor. The former leader of Quark and Captain of the ship known as Diplo. She sat in a chain reading a book while Miyoko the Three Tailed Fox dozed in her lap. Nel was leaning against the way with her head slightly down. Yes it seemed like a nice quiet day. That is until now…

A loud crash was head making both women jump. Poor Miyoko jumped up high enough to cling onto the light hanging down from the ceiling.

"It's ok Miyoko. Come down" Maria said softly to the startled fox who fur was bristling on all three of her tails. She quickly jumped down into Maria's warms.

"What the hell was that!" Nel said looking around

The Horned Wolf Amaya came bursting into the room. "For the last time Nox. I wasn't trying to do it!" she snarled

Albel Nox better known as Albel the Wicked wasn't buying her excuse. "I saw you trying to maggot!" he growled

At this time Fayt stepped into the room. Maria stared at them blankly "What happened?"

"Albel thinks he say Amaya trying to cut off his braids" Fayt said.

Amaya and Albel were now staring eye to eye at each other. Albel had his head on his sword ready to draw it and Amaya was partly baring her razor sharp fangs.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Nel snapped stepping between them.

"Bah" Albel said "I'll let you off with a warning this time wolf" He turned around storming out of the room. Nel followed him and so did Fayt.

"I didn't do anything" Amaya muttered.

Maria stroked Miyoko's fur softly before setting her on the floor and walking out,

Miyoko stared at Amaya "Did you really try to cut off his braids?"

A smirk came upon the wolf's maw "Yeah I did, but I didn't get anywhere. Damn he's a light sleeper. After that I called "

Miyoko giggled, "So you still think Albel has feelings for Nel?"

"Of course I do! Have you notice that he's been calling her by her last name more often? Instead of Maggot, Fool or Worm?"

"Don't forget Scum!" Miyoko almost broke out in a giggling fit

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Ok I know that Fayt has feeling for Maria, but being single minded he doesn't know how to tell her"

Miyoko giggled, "Maria has been practicing in her spare time. I'm going to go find her" With that the little fox trotting out the door.

Amaya shook her head as she walked out and down the hall. Soon enough she slammed into someone she knew

"Hey! Watch were your going"

Amaya looked up "Hello Cliff" she said

"Oh hi Amaya. Watch where you're going next time" he said

Amaya snorted, "You watch were your going ya big oaf" she said growling

"Oooh touchy" Cliff said "Hey I wasn't trying to start something"

"Careful buddy. If it wasn't for the fact you saved Fayt many times I would've ripped your throat out" Amaya snarled and trotted off down the hall.

Cliff just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open.

She poked her head into Albel's room "Hello Albella" She smirked

"Get the hell out of here wolf" Albel said looking up angrily from polishing his claw.

"Aw is little Albella tired? Maybe he needs a nap?" Amaya said in a baby voice only making Albel even angrier (See? She loves to pick on Albel)

Nel tapped the wolf's back "Enough Amaya. Just leave him alone. Oh yes Fayt is looking for you"

Amaya snorted "Thanks Nel" with that she trotted off down the hall

"Thank you Zelpher" Albel said looking away

"Come on Albel. You know she tries" Nel said

"Bah. Whatever fool" Albel was really trying to hide his red fact which returned to it's normal shade as Nel walked away

Albel sighed _Why the hell do I blush around her? _Why did he blush around her?

_Maybe you like her?_ a voice said in his head

Albel whipped around _What the hell?_

_It's me Albel. Miyoko _the voice said. Albel had forgotten about Miyoko's telepathy.

_Damn it. Where are you maggot _Albel's ruby red eyes shifted around the room, but saw no one. Where the hell was the fox?

_I'm outside the door Albel, but Amaya and I can sense you like Nel_ she said(or thought)

An angry growl came from Albel's throat. _What do you know worm? _He got no response

Hello? still no answer

You'll see in time Albel Miyoko said before she trotting away

Wait what do you mean? Albel asked, but Miyoko was already gone. Damn that fox and her mind speaking. Wait a minute. Was it really true? Was Albel Nox in love with Nel Zelpher? How the hell did that fox and that wolf know?

To be continued...

(( Ok….Well that was fun. It shall get fluffier in the next chapter! …. Hopefully…. Now if you so kind people have any ideas for this story please drop me a message. I'm always looking for new ideas. I do want to continue this. It WAS going to be a one shot, but I chose to continue since I have a twist they may came around Chapter 3 or 4. -snickers- You'll see then. For now that shiny review button is calling. Can't you hear it? Tee hee ))


	2. Things are Heating Up

(( I'm having fun with this story. I keep getting new ideas. I really just play out each Chapter in my head before I type it. I never write is down on paper. I'm always typing it up. Well anyways people. Happy New Years! Wow 2005 was kind of an unlucky year. Heh maybe 2006 will be better ))

Disclaimer: Come on Albel!

Albel: No way worm!

Me: -grumbles- Fine be that. I don't own Star Ocean and no I don't have any money -hides the 460 bucks she got for her Birthday, Christmas and New Years- But I DO own Miyoko and Amaya. No stealing them! Also I do own Kimoni and Niyati, but you shall meet them later on in the story -snickers-

Ch 2 Things are Heating Up

Amaya grumbled as she walked down the hall. Fayt had told her she had to stop her habit of going off to Arias and bringing back dead chickens she had hunted herself. Some people had been complaining.

She pasted Albel who seemed to be looking for someone. "Hello Albella" Amaya smirked

Albel stopped dead at the name "My name is Albel!" he said glaring back at the wolf.

Amaya chucked "Ya look like a girl to me" (Uh yeah I thought Albel was a girl first time I saw him until I heard his voice…)

"I am not a weak little woman!" He hissed at her

"Excuse me Nox? Weak little woman?" Nel said. Albel whirled around to find Nel standing there with her arms crossed.

"Ooh Busted Nox" Amaya laughed

Nel and Albel locked eyes glaring at each other until Albel finally said something "Bah" that's it? That's all he had to say?

Nel shook her head pushing past him as she walked out a castle and out of Aquios to the forest.

Amaya chuckled at Albel who was just staring at Nel before she walked off down the hall.

Albel glared at her and stalked after Nel. (Albel does remind me of cat while Nel reminds me of a dog)

Nel had been off in the forest training. Albel admired her from behind the tree's he was watching from. She moved so gracefully and fast. How he longed to run his figures through her silky red hair and hold her delicate body. She looked very cute…. hang on. Cute? Albel the Wicked thinking a Aquarian was cute? Ok yeah this was the sign of the apocalypse and Crosell was having those Emus and Turkey's (Mentioned in one of my other stories)

Nel still unaware that Albel was near by watching at the hot spring. It was about maybe 2 and half feet deep with a large rock in the middle. She quickly undressed leaving her clothing hanging a branch. Albel couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he just couldn't look away (Tsk tsk naughty Albel)

Nel had slowly made her way into the water. It was very relaxing. Albel decided to surprise her. He slinked over removed his cloths and made his way into the water on the other side of the rock. Nel had he eyes closed and she couldn't see him because of the rock.

"Relaxing isn't it?" he said

"Mmm-hmm" Nel said before she realized who it was "Albel! What the hell are you doing here!" she quickly scrambled behind rock peeking around the corner

Albel chuckled "What's the matter Zelpher?" Albel moved around the rock after her.

"You" She said as she moved away from him

"Aw is that it?" He grabbed her arm pulling her closer.

Nel squirmed around "Let go Albel!" she yelled trying her best to free herself, but he was too strong for her. She felt her skin touch his. That made her tremble. She soon felt a hand rubbing her back and another rubbing her stomach.

"Just relax," he whispered into her ear.

Nel was shaking, but soon calmed down. This did feel nice… as long as he didn't touch any privet areas.

Albel leaned on the back of the rock smirking at her. "Doesn't this feel nice?"

"Mmm-hmm" was her only response as closed her eyes. Nel still didn't seem to realize this was Albel the Wicked here. That is until something that had touched her breast snapped her back to reality. "Albel!" she cried breaking free and scrambling over to the over side. She turned and glared at him.

Albel threw his head back and laughed, "What's the matter Zelpher"

Nel didn't answer. She climbed out dried herself off and stormed off back toward the city _How dare he_…

Albel was still laughing when he climbed out and got dressed _She's mine now. _

Ok now to Fayt and Maria

Fayt walked down the hall whistling some unknown tune while Amaya walked beside him. They both jerked to the side when a somewhat wet Nel came storming into the Castle followed by the slamming of her door.

Fayt and Amaya looked at each other started. Next Albel walked by with a smirk on his Fayt

"Must be something Albel did…" Amaya said.

Fayt sighed and felt something "I need to go…now" he sprinted down the hall.

Amaya knew what he was talking about "Thank you for sharing" she said as she trotted after him

"Um…Fayt?" Miyoko said who was by the bathroom door as Fayt came to a stop. "You don't want to…"

It was too late. Fayt opened the door and ran in, but came to a stop. A loud scream that sounded like Maria was heard and Fayt ran out as different toiletry items were being thrown at him. The door slammed shut.

Amaya shook her head "He never listens. I better go talk to him"

Amaya found Fayt in his room. "Hey Fayt? Ya ok?"

Fayt's left eye was twitches "I…I…I saw…Maria…." Amaya could tell he was a bit disturbed with what he saw. Though it was better then the time he walked in on Adray (Ha ha poor Fayt)

"So why didn't you stop and knock?" she asked

"I had to go really bad…"

"…. That's it?"

Fayt turned and looked at the wolf. "Well…."

Amaya smirked "I knew it! You like Maria!" she yelled loudly for all to hear "Fayt likes Maria!"

Fayt's face flushed a deep red "Amaya your dead!" he yelled chasing the laughing wolf down the hall.

Maria poked her head out as someone yelled her name. She saw Fayt chasing Amaya down the hall. She withdrew back into the room and looked down at the fox standing by her "What did she just say? I didn't hear her clearly."

Miyoko snickered "She said "Fayt likes Maria" Maria's face went red when Miyoko said that. She quickly walked out of the room. At that time Amaya ran past her and Fayt crashed into her. They both with tumbling to the floor with Fayt on top and Maria on the bottom. Fayt looked down at the blue-haired girl who was staring up at time.

"Maria! I…um…I…" he was soon cut off when Maria lifted herself up and pressed her lips again his. Fayt responded after he got over his little shock. When they parted they looked into each others eyes.

Fayt grinned sheepishly "Maria...I…um…well I…"

Maria chuckled "I know Fayt. I know" she said as Fayt got off of her. He helped her up. Both of them then realized who had been watching. Both Amaya and Miyoko were watching them. They were all silent until yelling was heard

"Albel!" A very angry Nel yelled. That was followed by a crash.

"Oh boy" Fayt said

To be continued...

(( Well that was a fun chapter. The Fayt walking in on Maria thing was my friends idea. Anyways more Albel and Nel fluff in the next chapter plus the little twist.I'm still trying to get tehchapters to be longer.))


	3. What's Going On?

-1(( Bleh I haven't updated in a while so what the heck. This might be a fun, but short chapter. -drinks her coke- Ok onward toward the story! I'll be updating my profile every now and then so check over there.

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Ocean, but yes I still own Amaya, Kitani, Miyoko and the Albel to English Dictionary -giggle snort-

Ok I've forced myself to bring in my last made up 

Name: Kitani Leblanc

Gender: Female

Age: 123

Species: White Lioness Cub

Description: She's white all around her body with a pink nose. Her ears, hair on her tail, paws and two line markings under her sapphire blue eyes are black.

Personality: You'll see a little later on, but she's rather attached to Sophia

Abilities: She's very good with wind, earth and ice spells. ))

Chapter 3. What's Going On?

Albel was running down the hall and came to a stop. He had a wide smirk on face. Yep he had done something,

At this time Sophia had arrived for a visit with Kitani the lion cub. She noticed Fayt and Maria standing rather close. That made some rage build up in her, but she soon calmed down when Kitani licked her face.

Nel came storming out of her room holding her diary. "I told you to stay out of my diary!" she shouted glaring hard at him

Albel rolled his eyes. "I only got through at least the first three pages"

Nel was breathing hard as she stared at him. She turned around storming back into her room and slammed the door shut….hard. Albel scoffed softly as he walked down the hall

Sophia flinched back. "He got into Nel's diary?" she asked. Fayt and Maria shrugged

Kitani snorted "You know Albel" she said "He's had his eyes on Nel for a while. I wondered when he would peek into her diary." Sophia shrugged at the cubs comment. She smiled at Fayt and gave a slight glare at Maria. She turned around as the darkness began to fall over Elicoor II.

Amaya had been rather quiet. That wasn't normal for her. Usually she'd be making a sarcastic comment or back talking Albel, but she hadn't said a word.

Maria eyed Sophia as she left and hugged Fayt. "Shall we get to bed?"

Fayt grinned as he picked Maria up. "Yep" he smiled walking toward the hall to his room.

Miyoko giggled. "I hope Maria uses protection" she smiled

Amaya shook her head. "I'd think she would be smart enough." …_Would she? _

They both knew they had to find another place to sleep until Fayt and Maria stopped their…um….human mating as they called it.

Cliff yawned as he fell back onto the bed "So you really think Albel has his eyes on Nel?"

Mirage chuckled "Oh course. You haven't noticed?" she began knocking on his head listening to see if it was hollow or not.

"Hey! Hey!" he shouted pushing her hand away.

She chuckled once again hugging him. "Well lets get some rest. I'm sure he won't bother her tonight"

Cliff yawned again. "Yeah. I'm tired anyways" he rubbed the back of his head and laid down. In a matter of seconds he was in a dead snore. Mirage had learned to ignore it, but if this was Amaya or Albel they'd have both of their claws at his throat.

Sadly Albel wasn't about to leave Nel alone. He snuck down the hall and slipped quietly into her room. He smirked down at her. She was breathing softly with her eyes shut. He wondered if she was dreaming. He sat down on the side of the bed and began stroking her red hair softly. What he didn't know was that she was half awake.

"Albel…" she said softy. Albel quickly withdrew his hand as she finished up "Why are you doing this?"

Albel was quiet for a minute. "Because you are the only women who is worth my affection" he said(-pulls out his Albel to English Dictionary and flips through pages- Yes! That means "I love you"! -puts book away-)

Nel was quiet. What did he mean? Wait could that be his way of saying 'I love you'?

Albel was about to leave when he felt her reach up and pulled him down onto the bed. "I love you too" she said into his ear. This made his heart skip a beat. It was true. Nel had hidden her love for him so no one could see it.

Albel soon pulled her into a fierce kiss. Nel was a bit shocked, but returned the kiss. He ran his good hand up and down his spin making her shiver into the kiss. He tore away from her mouth trailing down her neck as he pulled the blankets over them both.

A few days later Maria and Nel both reported to Mirage of feeling sick and tired. She was shocked to find what they had done a few nights ago. Her suspicions were confirmed when the tests came back positive. Yes both Maria and Nel were pregnant. Now how will Albel and Fayt take this?

To be continued…

(( I love leaving people off at cliffhangers. I know the odds of both Maria and Nel getting pregnant at the same time is unlikely, but it's a fanfic people! Anything can happen I need to update Te Amo before those reviewers hunt me down. Anyways I hear the shiny review button calling. Pretty please? ))


	4. Two New Fathers

(( Trying to update more soon, but it's hard to find the time. Anyways Onward to my story! This chapters terribly short…-listens to Never Ending Dream Tearing Saga Ending as she types- ))

Disclaimer: You already know…

Two Shout Outs

IceWing: Thankies for being the first and one of the only persons to review

Sorceress Myst: Your not horrible….you just need to get your butt over to that pretty shiny review button, but glad to know your reading it!

Two New Fathers.

The news of both Maria and Nel getting pregnant spread pretty quick. Everyone, with the exception of Albel and Fayt, knew about it. Of course then comes the time to tell them both. Maria wanted to get it over with, but Nel seemed nervous.

Maria had asked Fayt to meet her on the Diplo in her room. She paced waiting for him to show up.

"Why must he be so slow?" she asked.

Sophia who was trying to calm(Sophia trying to calm down Maria!) her smiled "It's ok. I know Fayt's a bit young to be a father, but he's good with kids"

Kitani licked the little bits of rat blood off her paws "Don't worry about it. Sophia and I will leave when he gets here" she said

Miyoko nodded as she jumped up onto Maria's shoulders "It's ok. I think Amaya did something that slowed him down"

Sure enough Fayt and Amaya came in arguing. Sophia smiled as she picked up Kitani "Well we're gone. Good luck" she and Kitani left

Fayt looked at Maria "Good luck with what?" he asked clueless

Amaya snickered. "I think something you did last night may have done something to Maria"

Fayt was still clueless. Maria took one step up to him. "Fayt…I…I'm…" Oh spit it out girl! "I'm pregnant!" she finally shouted.

Fayt stared blankly at her. "Your…." It finally registered in his head. His eyes rolled up and he fell back…right onto of Amaya. Yes Fayt had fainted.

"Ack! Fayt get off!" Amaya barked as she through him off her. Fayt finally snapped out of it and looked up at Maria.

"Your sure?" he asked. Maria nodded

"Nel is too…." she trailed off at the end

Fayt eyes went wide. He knew who liked Nel and who most likely got her pregnant as well. "Albel did I bet…"

Amaya snickered. "I'd love to see his reaction." the wolf said trotting out of the room.

Miyoko shook her head. "There's nothing you guys can do about it" she said

Maria smiled at Fayt as he got up. He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. "Then we'll just go ahead and have the baby" he said as he let tears fall from his eyes. Maria nodded letting her own tears of happiness fall.

Meanwhile…

Amaya trotted down the hall _I just HAVE to see his reaction_ she thought. She found Albel and Nel in the same room facing each other.

Nel sighed "I have something to tell you.." she said

Albel stared at her "What?" he asked, but Nel remained silent "Spit it out women!"

"I'm pregnant Albel" she said it took a minute to register. Finally Albel fell back. Yes Albel the Wicked had fainted(A/N: Ok, Jacket $15, Good Jeans $ 25, Seeing Albel Nox Faint Priceless)

Nel looked at him. Had Albel really fainted "Albel? Albel?" she slapped his face a few times before he finally came to.

"When did you find out?" he asked

"Yesterday…Maria is also pregnant" Albel stared at her.

"We'll go through with it" he said.

"Wha..what? You really want to?" she asked. Albel nodded.

"I had hopes of becoming a father one day…" he quickly hugged then kissed her softly. Nel was a bit shocked by his reaction, but if was to go through with it.

Amaya who had been watching was surprised at his reaction. She shrugged and quickly trotted off knowing she had to calm Fayt down.

So Maria and Nel both dealt with the morning sickness and stomach aches occasionally having to fight each other for the bathroom. Both needed to put on some weight and both began to get a bit…round. Fayt and Albel were still trying to get over the shock. Mirage had found out their due dates. Maria was due a day before Nel was.

Everything went well until today when Maria felt pain as she sat in the Diploes main deck. She thought it was just the stomach pain until it got worse.

"MIRAGE!" she shouted as Miyoko licked her face.

"Calm down Maria" Miyoko said as Mirage, Amaya, Sophia, Kitani, Fayt and Cliff came running in.

"She's having it a week early." Mirage said

To Be Continued…

(( Mwhahaha! Will baby live? What will happen to Maria? Will I ever stop listening to this song? …random I know. Anyways I'm hoping my updates will come sooner. Nel will have hers in the next chapter. How will Albel take that? Anyways -switches song to Stray Child- ))


	5. Labor Hurts and A New Enemy

Ack! When did I last update this? Maybe more then a month ago. Bleh. Anyways the whole plotline finally clicked in my head! Yay! And new character too! Mwhahaha an evil character. The flash back was my boyfriends idea. I swear I almost discontinued this story…

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1

* * *

"Easy Maria. Breath slowly..." Mirage said comforting the young blue haired girl.

"It's hurts...it hurts" Maria whimpered slowly.

Fayt stared with wide eyes as he began to fall backwards. Amaya wasn't going to let that happen. She jabbed him in the rear with her horns. Well what did you expect? For her to bite him there after where it's been?

Maria's face went red as Sophia stared wide eyes "I am so having a C Section..."(Did I spell that right?)

Miyoko had worry written all over her face as she looked up at Cliff and Mirage

Maria pushed and pushed. About a hour later a small baby came out, but...it wasn't breathing at all...

Mirage quickly tried to give the baby CPR and mouth to mouth. Kitani nudged the tiny infant, but she herself was still only a cub. Miyoko was too busy trying to keep Maria calm. Amaya frowned. This was the first time she had seen a human pup and she wasn't going to let it just die. She licking it softly and nudge it. This was something she'd do to her pups if she had any.

A small cry was heard as it got louder and louder. To Mirage's and everyone else's surprise the baby was alive! Mirage quickly wrapped it in a blanket as Cliff carried Maria to her room. Fayt had been trying to clear up his head and poor Sophia was mortified. She picked up Kitani walking off down the hall.

After about 3 hours Maria was finally about to hold the little bundle of joy she had just worked so damn hard to give life to. Fayt hadn't really helped through out the whole thing either… Miyoko cocked her head as she stared at the infant. Kitani had come in a bit earlier with Sophia to see the little baby. Fayt who had been trying to get rid of his head and Amaya who bickered to him to go his kid finally came in after Kitani and Sophia left.

"What do you want to name it Fayt? Mirage said it's a boy" Maria asked. Fayt thought… and looked at Amaya who just shrugged.

"Kimoni." He said as the name clicked in his head. "I want to name him Kimoni and hold him." Maria nodded and handed the little baby to Fayt. Fayt looked down proud at his new son. He lowered down to Amaya's level letting her see it. She perked at every sound the baby made for she nor Miyoko nor Kitani had really ever seen a human baby, but she seemed… happy.

Few days later…

The castle in Aquaria had been hell lately. Mirage had called about a few weeks warning them to get ready for Nel's due date. The Queen ordered the birthing room to be ready at a moments notice. Albel had hopes for a son to carry on his family name. A daughter would be fine, but still he had hoped for a son. Amaya didn't want to loose her bet to Miyoko, and Kitani on what Nel's baby would come to be. Amaya had guessed a girl and Kitani agreed with her, but not Miyoko who had guessed it was a boy.

They'd soon find out on one night when it all happened far too soon. Albel had gone off to the Kirlsa Hills to exterminate some monsters that had been causing trouble around Kirlsa. The thunder clouds rolled over the dark sky. Fayt and the others were off doing some stuff. No one had expected this to happen. Especially not Nel. It hit her like a kick in the gut. Literally.

She felt a sharp pain travel through her body as she sat doing some work as the pain hit her. Thinking it was just her normal sickness she tried to ignore it. She had gained weight and had some pretty strange cravings for different food.

_Flash back time!_

_Albel had been sent by Nel to Peterny to fetch this so called… Ice Cream. He had no idea if Fayt had left the idea here. To his luck the first three stores didn't have it, but he found what was called a "sundae" being sold. He had had one of these before and shrugged. Buying it he slowly made his way back._

"_Did you get it?" Nel said in a prissy mood. She had been PMSing all day on everyone in the damn castle except the Queen. Poor Laselle had gotten the worse of her wrath and so had Cliff. Maria, Kitani, Miyoko, Sophia, Clair and Amaya all had managed to avoid it, but only them…_

"_Yeah yeah." Albel mused placing the sundae on the table. Nel wrinkled her nose. _

"_It's not chocolate…" _

"_So?" _

" _I said it's not chocolate!" she yelled slamming her fists on the table causing him to flinch. She picked up the ice cream throwing it at him. He ducked as the sundae whizzed past his head. "GO GET ME CHOCOLATE!" she scream._

_Scared out of his mind Albel scrambled out of the room walking down the hall. He mumbled something that sounded like 'bitch'._

"_What did you say!" That was his cue to run. So he did._

_End Flash Back. _

Nel chuckled as that scene played in her head. The pain hadn't gone away so she got up heading toward the toilets. The pain seemed to be getting worse as she noticed what looked like a small trickle of blood running down her leg. She blinked as Clair who had been trying to get away from her father walked by.

"Hello Ne--" She never finished noticed the blood starting to run down Nel's legs. "OH LORD!" Clair quickly grabbed a random women walking down the hall. "Get her to the birthing room now!" The women looked confused until she noticed Nel who had began to pant harshly. The women quickly grabbed her as Clair alerted the other women in the castle. She quickly checked the calendar that Fayt had given her.

"She's a week early.." Clair said suddenly scared. Running to find her father who had his communicator. She needed to call Fayt and the others. Only problem is they were nearly on the other side of the galaxy and didn't know when they'd be able to get there.

Dark eyes watched amused from behind a pillar. A man dressed in what looked like a long black trench coat stepped out unleashing a sword. By now Nel had been moved to the birthing room and no men were allowed in until after the birthing was done. "Half Aquarian half Glyphian. Ha!" He said in a deep voice.

Meanwhile…

Out in the hills Albel had slain at least 30 or more monsters in less then 3 hours. "Pitiful." He mused. Wiping the blood off of his katana he shifted his ruby red eyes back and forth. "Is that it?" He asked.

"Lord Albel! Lord Albel!" A man came running over the hills tripping and tumbling down a small hill landing in front of Albel.

"What do you want now, fool?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Forgive me Lord Albel, but Lady Nel is about to birth. She is a week early!" he said. Albel's eyes got suddenly wide.

Grabbing the mans shirt Albel locked eyes and glared at him. "Where is she?" he growled in a dangerous tone.

The man gulped. "Still in Aquaria. In the castles birthing room." The man fell with a thud as Albel dropped him. Albel had broke into a fast run toward Arias stealing one of the horses there.

"Move you stupid beast!" He yelled. The horse snorted and glared at him behind taking off into a slow trot before breaking into a run. It was much fast then running anyways.

Albel now wished he had a dragon right now even if he hated them. That would've gotten them there in a snap.

Back to the castle…

"Towels! We need more Towels!" A lady yelled as women scrambled all around. Clair was beside her friend.

"Breath Nel. Don't worry. It'll all be over." She said trying to sooth her friends nerves. Nel was breathing rapidly and it was increasing too. Nel opened her mouth to say something as Clair perked.

"Al..bel…" She whimpered softly. Clair frowned. She now knew what Nel really wanted. Albel beside her, but men were not allowed in the birthing room until after the birth has taken place. Damn how Clair wished Fayt and the others were hurry up.

Tynave and Farleen both stood outside the door denying anyone, but the women to enter. The dark man came.

Farleen gasped. "Lord Siyamak!" She said. The man smirked.

"You cannot enter." Tynave said sternly, but you could tell she was nervous. Siyamak flipped his dark brown hair back.

"Oh, but I believe I can. See I'm special." With that both Tynave and Farleen were out cold on the floor. Some of the women scrambled out to see what had happened and they too were knocked out.

Siyamak smirked to himself. "Weak. That baby is half Aquarian half Glyphian. It cannot live." he said and soon felt something sharp to his back.

"Touch either them and pay with your life." A voice snapped. Albel's katana was pressed against Siyamaks back. He spun around blocking Albel's attack with his sword.

"You. You're the one who will father this baby." Siyamak snapped. Albel smirked.

"Yes. I am and I've come to make sure they both live." He said as a screamed filled the air. Albel looked toward room with worry in his eyes, but this wasn't the time. Siyamak had launched a Fire Bolt and Albel gracefully dodged. This fight had continued until both men were on one kneel panting.

"Not bad Nox. Not bad at all." Siyamak said. "But the baby will die no matter what."

Albel's glared hardened as what sounded like a ship landing out side filled the air. There was a snarl as Amaya flung her body tackling Siyamak to the ground. Mirage darted past Albel into the birthing room. Amaya had made herself quite comfy on Siyamaks back. Kitani and Miyoko stood by his sword snapping at him every time he tried to reach it. Sophia had helped Maria in the room who had a scared look on her face as she held little Kimoni. Fayt and Cliff had come in shortly after that,

Hours passed and guards took Siyamak away. Mirage had come from the room smiling. "You can go in now Albel" Albel stood still until Cliff pushed him forward.

"Hello Albel." Nel said holding a tiny baby in her arms. Albel stood still blinking. "Come in. She doesn't bite." Nel chuckled.

Albel felt Amaya shove him in with her paws. He peeked over to see the baby open her eyes revealing emerald green. The small hairs in her head were somewhat dark. "It's a… girl?" He asked. Nel nodded. _Damn it! _Both Miyoko and Albel seemed to yell this in their heads at the same time. The others had all poked their heads in to see.

"What do you want to name it?" Nel asked. Albel didn't really have any names… then again neither did Nel.

"What about Niyati?" Amaya suggested. "It means fate" Nel and Albel looked at each other before Mirage pulled all of them out and shut the door.

"I like it." Nel said. "Niyati." The name seemed to fit perfectly to her.

Albel shrugged "Sure why not? Can I hold her?" Nel handed the baby to Albel. Albel's expression on his face seemed to have softened as he gazed proudly at his daughter.

Siyamak had been sentenced to death, but escaped from the dungeon and vanished. Something told them all it wasn't the last of them and now Niyati was in great danger… Not to mention Kimoni could also be…

* * *

Hmm this didn't come out like I wanted to… Oh well. Review people. Yes I know I rushed Kimonis birth… I didn't put a lot of thought into it. Most of you that have seen the 3rd Inuyasha movie may notice Niyatis birth was similar to Inuyasha's. That's really were I got it. Anyways my new bad guy Siyamak. Mwahahahahaha! Ok I'll shut now…. 


End file.
